


What Happens at Church

by Laywithmeart



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: How Bedelia lost her virginity.





	What Happens at Church

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I want to know more personal details about the character Bedelia, but we weren't given these details.

If it weren't for the salesman's similar looks, the memory would in all likelihood not have come to mind for at least another decade.

At her cousin's wedding, where he was present for his, it happened . She spotted him on the opposite row of benches, occasionally staring at her. His expression immediately betrayed his desire, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

And she was still a girl then, barely 16. His blatant affection towards her was welcome and appreciated, especially after another of her mother's stabbing comments, this time about her choice of attire. Wearing black every day, and now even at a wedding ceremony, as if celebration itself was something to mourn. What stood out about him the most, something she felt was precious, some kind of recognition, was the fact that he wore black as well.

Her mother didn't understand of course, never had understood her daughter. No matter how much she tried to please her parents at an even younger age, she just always fell short.

When he had walked passed them, her mother had given him the same look of disgust that she received on a daily basis. It was then that she made her decision.

Rebellion was not something she took part in by the time she was a teenager, not in the destructive manner her peers practiced it at least. She merely went her own way, even if that meant she was continuously letting her parents down.

She bounced up and down, riding him for all he was worth, in the back seat of his parent's Porsche. What a class act. No magical fireworks, no rose petals or candles in sight. Instead, a dose of the confronting blur of life's reality was given to her through shooting pains. Of course she didn't require him to be worth the wait, but the fact that he was sweet, understood her somehow, was already more than she expected.

She was taught to be proper, told that a woman waits for marriage, shares it only with the one she loves. There was such promotion about how losing one's virginity should be, and she detested its ignorance.

She did not want emotional attachment, she wanted to learn and grow by herself, and was therefore glad that she felt the burn brought on by somebody she was likely not to see again, at least not often.

It happened the way it should have happened. A clumsy make out session, second base forgotten, a lift of her dress followed by deep penetration without hesitation. While their parents were inside, celebrating an orthodox union, he spoke obscenities in her ear with a French accent.

She smiles, leaving the store as she looks back on the experience fondly.


End file.
